Boring machines are used in a variety of applications, for example to rebuild engines. More particularly, a spindle having a cutting tool coupled to a distal end is fed into a bore of an engine block. The cutting tool or point is rotated and fed into the bore at a selected rate to drill the bore to a uniform, selected diameter and depth.
A variety of boring machines are currently available that meet various needs in various industries. However, several of these currently available machines leave a scoring or drag back line along the wall of the bore as the cutting tool is retracted out of the bore. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for creating a bore and retracting the cutting tool from the bore without scoring the inner wall of the bore. It would also be advantageous if this process was done automatically. The present invention fulfills these needs, and provides further related advantages.